


To Change the World

by DarkNeedsAtNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Conditioning, Consentual Sex, Creature Inheritance, Dominant, Dopplegangers, Drug Use, Egg Laying, Female Dominant, Futanari, Humans, Male Dominant, Mermaids, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Submissive, Unconscious Sex, Underage Sex, Veela, Werewolves, beastiality, female sub, inu-youkai, male sub, petting, unconsentual sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNeedsAtNight/pseuds/DarkNeedsAtNight
Summary: He was frozen. He could give no response. Although his mouth was moving. No sound would come out. Looking down he saw the knife. He still had it in his hands. He was holding it in a death grip but neither his hands nor arms would move. His entire body had devolved into shivers. He could do absolutely nothing. It seemed to take forever for him to realize this, that wasn’t true though, it only took a few seconds. The scant few that was needed for that hand to tighten its grip as the owner leaned over his shoulder and only a few more for him to be pulled backwards into an unknown situation with an unknown man.Severus had never thought about it until then, had never had a reason to think about how quickly things could change, but really a few seconds were all it took and though he didn’t relish it now and didn’t understand, that was what was happening to him. His life would be forever changed and no more would he be the Severus Snape that the world know. That person would be chewed up, spit out and trodden over by the new Severus. The new Lord Prince mate to the Master of Death.





	1. Chapter 1

‘I pity the world truly I do. Poor Terra she must be in so much pain.’ Sighing the figure took one last look at the water below before sliding a finger across the surface sending ripples throughout. Observing as the water changed with each ripple it allowed itself to float away before turning and facing the man floating above it.

Reaching forward it cupped the mans face in both hands. Taping one cheek with its finger it took a moment to itself. ‘hmm, I think now is the time master. The world is gone, Terra is no more. Or at least very soon she won’t be. I think now is the time for you to leave. Now is the time for you be happy.’ leaning forward the floating cloth wrapped around its body conformed to its ever-changing face. What first looked young then changed to old. What was male then became female. The being had no specific gender or age. As it moved closer its face became more angular and as its lips touched the man’s forehead its nose became straight and narrow. Pulling away it whispered one last thing into the man’s ear before their surroundings compressed around them and they turned into a bubble that popped out of existence.

~*~

Jumping in fright Severus sucked in a breath of air before sitting up. Running his hands through his hair he took a few moments to remember where he was before looking up at the sky. It was a beautiful view he was subjected to, but it also set his nerves alight. The sun was setting painting the sky in varying hues of red, pink and orange but that did not bode well for him. It meant he was late to get home and more then likely he would get a punishment. 

Hurriedly gathering his things Severus stood up and started making his way along the path. It wasn’t much of a path, but it served its purpose well. it showed the way from the single road that drove by his house to his favorite sitting spot under a massive oak tree just on the edge of his family’s property. Reaching the road, he turned right and followed it for another mile before he could finally see his home. 

It was run down and looked nothing like he remembered from his childhood but home it was. Pushing open the door he listened for a moment and hearing nothing let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. Entering through the door he closed it behind him before setting his book on a side table and moving to the kitchen. His father wasn’t home which meant he still had time, hopefully. Grabbing the fish from the fridge he had just began preparing it when he heard the front door open once again. Throwing away the scales Severus sliced the fish in two and began removing the bones. It was at this point, when he was at his quietest, he noticed something was off. 

Slowing to a stop Severus strained his ears to listen. There was something different. He heard steps make their way into the dining room and he heard the feet of a chair scrape as it was pulled away from the table. This was when he realized what that difference was. Listening to his father fall into the chair with a loud sigh he then heard another set of feet moving around the dining room. That didn’t bode well for the night. His fathers’ friends were usually just as drunk and just as willing to smack him around if told it was ok. 

Quieting his steps, he carefully moved against the wall by the entrance and held the knife at the ready. He didn’t know what he would do if they started looking for him but if needed, he was glad he at least had the knife in hand.

~*~

Pulling the other chair out he looked at the man sitting across from him. The man was a wreck and honestly absolutely disgusting to look at. His hair was a greasy tangled mass that sat atop his head, his clothing were threadbare and he was covered in dirt. Layers of dirt. The man looked like he hadn’t taken a bath in a long time and if the amount of drinking that had taken place earlier was any indication, he was probably correct in that assumption. He was probably drowning in unpaid bills.

“I am absolutely flabbergasted Tobias. Never have I seen anyone drink so much and still be able to hit a bullseye. That was a mighty fine game of darts we played.” Keeping an eye on the magical signature he felt in the kitchen he watched as Tobias shook with a mighty hiccup before responding.

“Tha’s cause you never met me a fore!” tossing his arms in the air Tobias gave a small chuckle before settling down again and continuing. “Ya should see me when ‘m no drunk. I’ll hit nothing but tha center.”

Conjuring a glass out of thin air he nodded along as if agreeing with Tobias. “To true, to true. I’ve no doubt you are right. If you had not been drunk and perhaps had not been drinking for a while you probably would have beaten me.” Wandlessly calling a bottle of whiskey to him he filled the glass. “As it is you lost though so the agreement must be met.” Leaning forward he pushed the glass over to Tobias as he continued speaking in a lower volume. “Where is your son Tobias? You said I could have him.” 

Making eye contact for a moment Tobias gave a loud grunt before turning to glare at the door to the kitchen.

“Boy! BOY! Where are ya BOY! Gid out here!”

~*~

Tensing when he heard his father call Severus couldn’t stop how his hands tightened around the knife nor could he stop the shiver that ran down his spine. He didn’t want to go out. He didn’t want to face whatever was about to happen. Nothing good came out of his father’s machinations whether he was drunk or sober. Usually he could get away when his father was drunk but the few times he hadn’t, those were some of the worse times of his life.

Looking around the room to see if there was anywhere, he could hide Severus about jumped out of his nickers when a hand landed on his shoulder and a cool baritone whispered in his ear, “Wont you come join us Severus. We have much to talk about and I want you to be a part of the conversation rather than hiding somewhere only able to hear parts of it.”

That hand stayed loose on his shoulder waiting to see his response. He was frozen. He could give no response. Although his mouth was moving. No sound would come out. Looking down he saw the knife. He still had it in his hands. He was holding it in a death grip but neither his hands nor arms would move. His entire body had devolved into shivers. He could do absolutely nothing. It seemed to take forever for him to realize this, that wasn’t true though, it only took a few seconds. The scant few that was needed for that hand to tighten its grip as the owner leaned over his shoulder and only a few more for him to be pulled backwards into an unknown situation with an unknown man. 

Severus had never thought about it until then, had never had a reason to think about how quickly things could change, but really a few seconds were all it took and though he didn’t relish it now and didn’t understand, that was what was happening to him. His life would be forever changed and no more would he be the Severus Snape that the world know. That person would be chewed up, spit out and trodden over by the new Severus. The new Lord Prince mate to the Master of Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. This has been with me for a while now and I couldn't help but write it down. nothing too graphic is happening yet but there shall be some fun times in the later chapters.
> 
> What Tobias Snape says:
> 
> "Thats because you've never met me before."  
> "You should see me when i'm not drunk. i'll hit nothing but the center.  
> "Boy! Boy! Where are you Boy?! Get out here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Today just was not his day. First, he had to contend with his mother and Bellatrix then when he had finally seen Sirius for the first time in months, he got the cold shoulder. Now he was surrounded by several Gryffindors none of whom mattered enough to warrant trying to memorize their name and he could see no way out of the confrontation.

He didn’t want to deal with this. He really didn’t want to deal with this. He was older then some of these morons he at least knew that. The problem was he didn’t look like it. No matter what his mother tried to do to him he was still a submissive and his body shape and stature made that plainly obvious. He was thin and small. He had a more curvy figure then was usual for a male even a submissive one, not that many people knew that because of his outer robes, but combine that with his softer more rounded face that still seemed to retain some baby fat and he looked like a freaking third year, not the fourth year that he was.

Grinding his teeth in irritation his eyes jerked back up when one of his assailants slammed a hand beside his head and shoved their face right in front of him.

“What are you doing SNAKE! I thought you guys always traveled in pairs. Why’re you walking down these hallways alone hmm? Did you forget what compartment you’re in?”

He really didn’t want to deal with this stupidity. Shoving the arm away with one of his hands he used his other hand to push the Gryffindor backwards. “Knock it off. We’re not even at School yet I don’t want any trouble.”

Landing amongst his buddies the other boy used them as a springboard and moved right back into Regulus’ face. “Yeah well you should have thought about that before you shoved me into my friends.” Until this point Regulus hadn’t noticed any drawn wands but it became painfully obvious when he suddenly had a wand digging into the base of his chin. Tilting his head back he pressed himself against the wall to pull away from the wand as much as possibly. Even if the boy didn’t have the room to properly cast a spell just having any sort of intent could set a wand off and having it pressed against his skin like it was meant he could still get hit with that spell, intentional or not.

He was just getting ready to blow the idiot away when the door next to him slid open and he vaguely saw a wand before the one pressed to the underside of his chin suddenly disappeared.

“Must you Gryffindors always cause trouble. He was just about to join us when you decided to be idiots. Besides this part of the train is mostly Slytherin students as you know, or at least you should, so honestly if anyone is out of their area its you lot.”

Oh, that voice, he knew it well. That low, slow drawl could only belong to Severus. He had a way of making people seem like utter dunderheads just by talking to them. Seeing the man step around him he took a step back bringing him inside the compartment. Deferring to Severus’s higher status as an upper classman and giving him the room needed to maneuver should he need to cast a spell.

~*~

The group kind of huddled together after that but after a moment one boy, the same one that had been harassing Regulus, stepped forward. “And who do you think you are huh? We weren’t talking to you and don’t even try and say he was joining you. We caught him as he was passing your compartment.” Moving forward once again he put his hands on his hips and tried to intimidate Severus by getting into his personal space. Not willing to deal with the idiot he shoved the pointed tip of his wand into the center of the boy’s chest.

“Well clearly I’m nothing compared to you special, special Gryffindors but I am a sixth year and am therefor higher than you. Also, in case you have yet to notice one of the people in this compartment is a prefect so… really it doesn’t matter who I am. What matters is how much trouble you’re willing to get into before we’ve even officially started the first day of school.” Poking the boy once more to goad him into decision he almost let loose a smirk when the group of fifth years began to shuffle the floor in uncertainty. The only one holding out being their apparent leader who was so livid his face had turned an interesting shade of red. “Well?”

Paying close attention for any sign of an impending attack he watched as one of the boys grabbed their leader and tried to pull him away. Finally relenting the angry little snot yanked his arm free and pointed at Regulus and then Severus. “Fine but we’re not bloody done with you Regulus, and I’m not sure who you are but you’d better watch out as well. something always seems to happen each year and I’d hate for you two to get hurt in the ensuing commotion.”

Hand clenching tight to his wand Severus took that threat for the serious matter it was. He didn’t know what creature the boy was but the Gryffindor in front of him was a dominant and any dominant willing to threaten bodily harm on a submissive was never a good thing. He made a mental note to mention it to his mate.

Looking into the dull green eyes of the dominant in front of him Severus couldn’t help but be reminded of what his fate could have been and when he stepped once more into Severus’ space, he couldn’t stop the spell he shot of in response. Neither could he bring himself to feel sorry for what was bound to be the boy’s death.

~*~

Seeing what was about to happen he flung out his wand and yanked Severus’ arm up towards the roof with just enough time to save the Gryffindor that had just threatened not one but two submissive’s to bodily harm. He watched as the look of shock crossed each and every face present but the face he was most attuned to only brought him concern. Those dark obsidian eyes were dull and had lost their shine and while the surprise was there is was muted. The others had their mouth hanging open in shock but his was closed and his face was almost empty of emotions.

Walking into the group he physically separated the two groups by stepping in between them before turning to the pale shocked face of the Gryffindor dominant. “While I am not entirely sure on how this whole conversation has transpired, I am aware that you young man have just threatened bodily harm to two submissive’s. That is a very serious offense and I shall be having a long talk with both the headmaster and your family. While the school year has not officially started until tomorrow you are on the Hogwarts express which is property of the school, Hogwarts, and any infractions upon its property shall be dealt in full by the school and any other authority as deemed necessary. At the very least I shall be making sure you serve detention for a currently unspecified amount of time.” Looking at the other children to make sure they were understanding how serious he was being he then leaned towards the boy in a minor attempt to show his dominance. “but if it were up to me you would be expelled from the school and forced to take reincorporation since clearly you don’t understand what it means to be a dominant.” That got his attention. As the dominant started to try and make an excuse he got cut off. “Now leave. All of you need to return to your compartments and if you leave again before we reach our destination you will be in trouble.” Cutting them all off as they tried to argue with him, he continued. “Whether or not you need to use the restroom is irrelevant. We are only two hours away from the school now and that was the reason you left your compartment in the first place was it not, to use the restroom? Or are you telling me you left it looking for trouble. Was that your intention for the car ride? To start fights?” Getting furious head shakes in response from all but the leader who was only glaring balefully he said “Then we are done. You may return to your rooms. Oh, and do trust me when I say this. If you leave your rooms I will know.”

Waiting until they left the current car and entered the next one, he then turned to Severus. Not sure what exactly had caused this apathy he took no time grabbing Severus’ chin and forcing him to look up. He heard as one of the boys in the compartment stood up and came closer, but he paid them no mind he didn’t have the time for an argument. Severus was in pain and he had to help.

Making eye contact he dove into Severus’ mind which never failed to mesmerize him each time he entered. It was always beautiful to see however he didn’t have the time to look as he normally would. Sending out his feelers he searched and searched it seemed to take forever but in reality, only took moments before he found him stuck in a memory. It was a bad one but not the worst flashback he’d suffered. Reaching carefully he wrapped himself around Severus offering comfort and understanding and throwing out his willingness to listen if needed until finally Severus responded and came back into himself. When he retreated into his own body and mind once more he was greeted to the sight of Severus standing before him bright eyed and sincerely apologetic.

Laying his hand on top of the bowed head before him in reassurance he looked at the other dominant currently facing him. “Its fine no one is dead, and the worst done is a hole in the roof easily repaired.” As if to certify his claim the roof began to repair itself and the wind pressure in the hallway began to disappear as the hole slowly knit itself in front of their eyes. Taking a moment to study the roof he looked back at Severus. “There see all better. We will however be having a very serious talk about that spell you just used, and you will be serving detention with me on Monday afternoon at the least. Although I do not fault you for your reaction you are better than that and you need to show it. Every single one of you are upper years to someone. You need to show them the proper decorum and help them flourish in this school as you have so clearly done. Please be mindful of that in your future interactions with both your house and the other houses.” Using this moment to speak to the others in the compartment as well he nodded to the elder Lestrange brother, and current prefect of Slytherin, before looking at each of the students before him. 

Done with his little speech he ruffled Severus’ hair before leaving to finish his appointed round on the train just missing the loud exclamation given by one Rodolphus Lestrange.  
“Who the hell was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual R&R I love to know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping out of the carriage Severus quickly made his way into the castle and to the banquet hall. Everyone had been chattering non-stop since the confrontation about everything. Bellatrix had been upset that he had stepped in while Narcissa had been thankful. Lucius had been suspicious of the man that appeared and Rodolphus had been curious about the exchange between Severus and the dominant, while Rabastan had just been concerned and looked at him with puppy eyes for the rest of the ride. It had been a tiring experience and he knew if they got to the banquet hall the questions would stop. For multiple reasons. 

First off no one would want to air their discontent in front of the other houses and secondly, they would eventually find out that the man who intervened was their new Creature Ethics professor. 

There was one more reason for him to be stressing though and he was worried if they continued to ask him questions, he might break down and tell them something he wasn’t allowed to say yet.

Finally reaching the Hall after shoving his way through a few third years that were moving too slow he made his way to the table and sat down to wait for the others to catch up.

~*~

They began to trickle over not long after that one by one sitting around him until he was fully surrounded. The only tell that something had happened during the train ride being when Rabastan, who rarely showed any sort of power, preceded to force Lucius to move down the bench and make room next to Severus. He then grabbed Severus’ hand and held it under the table for the rest of the afternoon. Showing Severus that he was there if ever anything was needed. They continued holding hands like that through the sorting of the first years and through dinner as well until they had to turn to the head table because of the continuous tapping of a wand gaining everyone’s attention.

“Attention, attention. If I could have everyone’s attention, please.” Looking around Severus watched as the rest of the student body slowly turned quiet waiting to hear what Headmaster Dippit had to say. “Thank you. Now I know you are all tired from your long trip, but I have a few announcements to make.” With a pleased look on his face the headmaster began to stroke his short white beard as he gazed from side to side looking at all his students. “I’m sure everyone has noticed the empty seats beside me and my fellow professors yes? Well worry not we have found you new professors. As of this year we are welcoming two new professors to our staff as well as starting up a class from the original curriculum that has not been available for some time. Now please help me welcome professor Alistair Vain, your new Defense Against Dark Arts professor, and Professor Haiden Mortis, your new professor for the Creature Ethics class.” While announcing the two professors the headmaster raised up an arm and with a grand sweep of the room gestured towards the entrance of the hall as the doors swung opened allowing the new professors entrance to the dining hall. 

The first professor was different. Every previous DADA teacher at least looked like they belonged to the study. This one however did not. He wore what looked to be a muggle suit that was covered from head to toe in bright almost neon colors and they were constantly changing as he turned from side to side waving at the students. With his carefully coifed hair and large too white teeth spread in a large beatific smile Severus already knew he wouldn’t like him

“He looks like he’s going to be full of himself. This year should be interesting. I wonder how DADA is going to go this year.”

Nodding in agreement to the statement made by Lucius Severus then turned his view to the other man. This was who he really wanted to see. Their new professor for Creature Ethics and his mate Haiden Mortis. With his shoulder length black hair dark tanned skin and muscular physique Severus could never get tired of looking at his Dominant. Today his hair, while normally loose and uncontrolled, was styled in a low ponytail that eventually blended into the fur lined leather jacket he wore over a grey t-shirt and worn blue jeans. The whole ensemble combined worked together to help show off his broad shoulders and narrow hips.

“Damn was he wearing that on the train? I don’t remember him looking like that…”

‘No, he hadn’t been’ thought Severus. Not wanting to but knowing he had to Severus turned away lest his interest become a little too obvious to the people surrounding him. Grabbing Rabastans’ hand he turned back to the table and vaguely listened to the rest of the speech waiting until he could retire to bed for the night.

~*~

Sighing in relief he could feel his muscles relax as soon as he closed the door to his room. Luckily, he was a sixth year otherwise he would have been screwed. Fifth years and below had to share rooms with other students, because of some bullshit about creating friendships. As a sixth year however, he was allowed his own room so after dinner all he had to do was look for the room with his name and he was home free for the night at least.

Moving over to the bed he let his school robes slip off his shoulders and fall to the floor before moving into the attached bathroom. Magic being the lovely thing it was his bathroom was enhanced so it was a lot larger than it would have been otherwise. Moving over to the claw footed porcelain tub he turned on the tap and allowed the water to warm up as he moved back to the bedroom and grabbed his toiletries from his trunk. Setting his shampoo and conditioner on the floor by the tub he checked the temperature before stoppering it and moving over to the sink.

Pausing as he lifted his head Severus took a moment to study himself. The mirror didn’t show much more then his head and shoulders, but this was still the best look at his true face he’d had in a while. A lot had happened during the summer and this was a surprising improvement he hadn’t realized until now. After finding out about his creature inheritance and realizing how screwed his life was Severus’ mind was in a terrible state. He had never been able to look at himself in a mirror without being disgusted and lashing out. He had gone through a lot of training over the summer though and although he was never forced to truly accept himself, after learning about his creature inheritance and the world he belonged to… after being broken further and then remade, now he felt different. Over time he learned how to accept himself and while he still had to get used to his new body and new life, he found he was looking forward to the future and what it may hold instead of drowning in despair.

Sliding his hand through his hair he pulled the shoulder length mass of black strands back and away from his face. His skin was a pale creamy white that had a healthy pink flush due to the steamy heat of the room and with his black eyes and plush pink lips he decided he didn’t look too bad. After carefully feeling the almost translucent scales behind his ear he released his hair and grabbed the base of his shirt. Hissing as once again the piercings were tugged on, he quickly pulled it over his head. Tossing it to the side as he was freed, he hooked his thumbs in his pants and pulled them, plus his underwear, down over his bubble butt enjoying the feel of the cloth rubbing against his softened cock. Toeing off his shoes and socks he pushed the mass of clothing to the side before moving as far back as he could to see as much of himself in the mirror as possible.

Looking at himself in the mirror once more he tried to imagine what his mate saw in him. He just couldn’t see it though. With his thin shoulders, narrow waist and wider hips his body just looked weird to his own eyes. He looked too much like a woman and not enough like a man. Getting into the tub Severus closed his eyes as he allowed the change to take over him while he sank into the warm water. He felt as his torso lengthened, and his legs melded together and when he opened his eyes again a beautiful tail covered in glistening scales of varying purple colors and pale lavender fins raised out of the water before him.

Leaning his head back as his tail flopped over the edge of the tub only one thought ran through his mind as his hand slid across his body towards his entrance.  
‘This year is going to be torture.’


End file.
